


Cimmerian Shade

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Fainting, M/M, Passing Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebastian's gotta fuck Ciel the hard way, Shameless Smut, but honestly wrote this for me, bye bye ASSthetic, it be like that sometimes, name kink, request, sexy bathtub times, the bastard even left his shoes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: Clothed Butler. In The Bathtub. Fucking.Do the math.





	Cimmerian Shade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CimmerianShade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CimmerianShade/gifts).



> Written for one of my bffs (ΘεΘ;)

Talon-like wisps of nighttime mist slithered and twined themselves forcefully through the narrow slits of the manor’s third story window casings like thieves looking to pilfer the lavish dwelling. They crept over the windowsill like a waterfall and slithered ghostly upon the sopping floor of the earl’s washroom, desperately seeking the source of heat at the heart of the balmy suite. 

Were the mist in possession of ears and eyes, it would have found its target immediately in the clawfoot tub, enraptured in throes of such vulgarity that it threatened to wake the inhabitants of the lower floors. 

“Buck your hips up, you damn demon and fuck me,” the naked earl commanded, riding the butler who was still dressed in most of his uniform. Sebastian, having lost a game of cards to his master, had been ordered to get into the bath fully clothed. His hardening cock had been pulled from within the confines of his trousers and his tailcoat had been discarded, soaking in a rumpled heap on the checkered tiles as water sloshed over the lip of the tub, the more insistent the young man ground himself on his servant’s lap. The demon’s pristine cotton shirt stuck sinfully to the defined planes of his muscled torso and his topmost buttons having been ripped off, lay hidden somewhere at the bottom of the tub amidst the soapy water. 

Soft lips found the demon’s throat and sucked bruising marks onto the bobbing Adam’s apple and lower where a singular beauty mark adorned the pale column. 

“My lord…” Sebastian swallowed hard, eyes rolling to the back of his head, “My lord… I...” 

The earl’s hands gripped the back of the butler’s shorn hair by the fistful and tugged viciously, forcing Sebastian’s head back. _Disobedience._ Blunt human teeth found a particularly succulent spot on his neck and bit down just to elicit a reaction -- a violent pistoning of the hips upon which he was straddled, a crushing embrace, a growl, barbed nails ripping down his back… anything. Blood, not quite human since it lacked the taste of rust and iron, saturated the earl’s lips. It taste of fire, like a blazing summer sun scorching and smokey, almost painful. He licked them, licked the small hurt, let it smear across his own delicate features and continued to impale himself on the butler’s solid, pulsing length. 

But Sebastian just sat there smirking, arms resting at either side of the tub, gloved fingers, occasionally twitching. For the loser in their game, it had been quite bold of him to behave like some lethargic solomonic king imperiously tended to by a common whore. 

“I gave you an order,” the earl spat, a panting mess with his chest heaving, and tight hole clenching around the girth buried deep inside him. He slowed his movements to look the demon in the eyes and the water stilled around them. 

Sebastian’s head lulled on his shoulder and he groaned, the sound a mix of fervent repression and dissatisfaction. “Don’t stop, young master.” 

In those four words, the earl detected not the hint of pleading or begging he would have found acceptable in these circumstances, but something rather resentful in its stead. The steam took on a dark tenor, an oozing, hellish disposition; it curled around the earl’s wrists where his fingers clung to the demon’s collar, it captured his ankles within the water, held him by the hips in a death grip and rocked him harder, faster. 

Broken whines and frustrated, drawn-out moans tumbled from the earl’s mouth as tendrils unmercifully plunged him onto Sebastian’s throbbing mass. He was aching. Full and filled. The raw biting burn of being stretched forced his eyes shut and had him screaming. 

“N-no! Hah… Se-Sebastian,” the earl stuttered hoarsely. A shadowed coil found his head hidden in the crook of his butler’s neck and held him by the chin defiantly. Bi-coloured eyes flashed open, ready to give the order again, when more than two dozen crimson ones enshrouded within the obsidian haze blinking superiorly back at him.

“Not tha-at, you bastard. Your h-human body. Fuck me with your human body for once!” 

As was his habit, the devil said nothing; merely turned his master about abruptly with his tendrils before they retracted and slammed up into him as he'd demanded. He held the petulant little thing possessively, arms wrapped around the lithe torso, fingers digging into the spaces between his ribs and fucked into him with brutal, languid thrusts. 

The earl’s feet pushed against the head of the tub, slipping noisily on the tepid porcelain, unable to steady himself, save for his arms looped back around the demon's neck. His shoulder blades caught against the wet fabric of Sebastian's shirt and without so much a thought to it, the butler's shirt came apart at the placket of its own accord. They moved slickly, swiftly back to chest, as the demon's cock slid in and out of his master. 

There was something carnivorous in the way Sebastian moved, an insatiable hunger in the way a fine tremor quivered along the length of his flesh. It caused a cavernous rumbling to echo the room, a desperate, provoked growling like that of a lethal foe. He pawed at the small lord, roughed him up, manhandled and mauled him in ways he’d not previously. The young man would regret incurring the lusty wrath of a demon’s fabricated vessel. 

If the demon could simply tilt his master's head back, lock lips with him over the boy's gaping, lusty mouth… he could steal his breath, beckon his pulsing, starlit essence with his tongue. _Swallow. Feed. Feed. Hungry. Mine. All mine._ Leave his lifeless, beautiful corpse in the tub...

“Reign it in, demon,” the earl dictated, knowing his butler too well. He disentangling himself and leaned forward to increase the depth of penetration. He cried out when it did. Saw the bulge in his belly push against the flesh from the inside. His back arched, his thighs shook and he grabbed hold of his own prick in a suffocating tourniquet. The contents of the tub splattered, small waves rocking back and forth, crashing with one another with the brisk movement of skin slapping skin. It rained from the sides of the tub, dripped from the earl’s face and hair into his eyes and his mouth as he gasped for air. 

A grunt, followed by a hiss and a patronizing “As you wish, my lord,” brought the earl up short, then to his feet where he was stood and bent over the tub, water up to his knees. 

It was easier, the demon surmised, to add distance between them this way, to remove one one-millionth of his overwhelming temptation, to deny his hunger as he had for years. 

Sebastian’s trousers fell mid-thigh as he unapologetically crammed himself back inside his master, sheathing and driving his hot, rigid flesh into him relentlessly. With every thrust he felt himself getting sucked back in, felt the boy’s body hold and release, then tighten, constrict and convulse. He watched as the earl’s body moved in perfect synchronicity with his own, admired the moon glow of the droplets on his back weeping like tears from his skin. He spread him apart, stared, completely entranced as the small frame devoured his cock whole, without complaint, without resistance and yet remained snug and sickening with ignoble, shameless pleasure. 

A howling wind forced the window open and the glacial breeze, though a welcomed contrast to the heat within the room, made the candles flicker and dance. It drew the demon’s attention to the vanity directly before them. He made out their reflections, noticed the earl had been boldly observing them with furrowed brows, clenched teeth and his skin raised with gooseflesh. He pumped himself, breath rasping as his foreskin slid over his length and down again and again, little _ah’s_ and _mmm’s_ punctuating the harsh, jerky movements.

And suddenly Sebastian’s human vessel wasn’t enough. It was too small for his desire, too fragile for the violent torrent twisting his guts. Darkness swelled inside him, filled the inconsequential trillion cells that made up his human guise, dimmed his vision, muffled the sounds, but intensified every other sensation. 

“Yes! Yes Sebastian! There! Right there! Harder!” the earl demanded, coming up on the tips of his toes with every whack of his servant’s unyielding stiffness. Sebastian’s large left hand slid from his hip, left marks along his back, until it seized his throat. His fingers spasmed, enough to choke a sob from his master, then stuffed themselves into the boy’s mouth. 

The earl moaned around the gloved hand, biting down as the demon teased him, rocking his hips into him with the broad tip of his shaft coming close, so close to where he wanted it. “More…” he managed as Sebastian withdrew his hand, leaving the the glove between his master’s teeth. 

As if it were fate, as if he’d meant to do it the whole time, the devil’s contracted hand migrated to meet its twin over his willing victim’s eye. “C-come, young master,” he pleaded, his low husky voice edgy and laden with lewd animalism, finally assaulting the boy’s tight coil of nerves. 

A long and loud pained gasp left the earl at the sublime, yet agonizing sensation. “Not yet,” he cried, urging his butler to continue as his own heart slammed against his ribcage. 

“You must… I cannot…” 

A cimmerian shade washed over the devil, and he was vaguely aware of his master calling for him over and over, not by his given name but that by which the cult had summoned him some eight years prior. How had the young man remembered? It was _wrong_ given his trauma. Taboo and forbidden. He was unlike any other master. Made him weak and starving. A glutton. The pleasure was overwhelming, a greedy all-consuming fire, a decadence this tangible flesh-and-bone body could not handle. He succumbed most willingly, growling an avaricious _‘Mine’_ as his weight beared down on the small form beneath him and everything went dark.

Sebastian came to some moments later, still in the bath, the water having been drained. He was splayed in the large porcelain basin, one leg hanging over, length flaccid and exposed. _Immodest_. Purposefully so. The scent of his master’s claim and his own, was thick on both his chest and face, and the boy simply sat there, lovely in the candlelight, waiting condescendingly for him to rouse again. 

“Took you long enough,” the earl mocked, looking pointedly at his butler’s indecency, then throwing a towel at him. The usually composed demon looked thoroughly fucked, completely debauched. His hair was a matted, wet disaster and his eyes flamed with indignation. His perfect aesthetic was ruined. 

“Apologies, my lord, how long have I been…” the devil inquired shakily, climbing out of the tub, following his contractor as he turned tail and strode towards his chambers. 

“No, no…” the young man interrupted, looking over his shoulder with a grin promising mischief. “I meant, it took you long enough to please your master. Come, I’m offering you a second chance to redeem yourself and prove your worth.”


End file.
